


Throwaway oneshots

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: Throwaway - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes





	Throwaway oneshots

A group of bandits kidnapped a kid off the streets. Their reason is that there was a target painted on her family because of the shady shit her father does. She doesn’t understand and won’t. 

The heir to be the leader was rescued from an abusive home   
His right handed proxy was a slave. And the other three are triplets saved from arranged marriages.

I’m a normal girl who was aprochdc by the school bully who is also the schools ace. He comes from a wealthy family and is untouchable. He ‘tells’ (more like commands) me to be their volleyball manager. There’s no real reason why he chose me but I’m more of a servant with how much their forcing me to do. 

The saturated lighting gave a warm and still feeling. The grass cradled my fingers as if they were being held. The air was thick and soothing, engulfing my entire body leaving me paralyzed nothing state. As my body is propped against the old oak tree, the sky slowly fades from a fiery red sky to passive pink clouds 

Another argument between my sister and me. It slowly tears us apart and I have no idea what to do. Mom’s in her own world filled with problems and dad isn’t there. I’m not sure what to do. It’s all so frustrating.  
Slowly regaining myself I try and continue my science homework that I was currently behind on but I fail to refocus. I popped in my earphones to calm my nerves but the family dog kept lapping up his bowl of water. I make a sound directed towards him and he abruptly stops. For a moment he stares at me, reading the atmosphere, and scurries away.   
“Great, now the dog’s pissed at me. What a wonderful Thursday.”  
As ‘Friend please’ plays through the earphones a soft breeze catches you midway through your thoughts. It was nice out and the burning sun was dimming down to an evening scene and the leafs rattled under the mighty wind. A song in my playlist that I had forgotten started playing ‘Chop Suey’ by System of a Down. This was one of my favorite songs because of the chorus. It had a strange twang to it that enchanted me though I wasn’t to fond of the screaming guitars that base but it kept things a little interesting and it gave me something to wait through. It’s like one of those Kayan pepper covered mango lollipops that I loved as a child. Strange but a favorite.   
The dog, Rocky, came back and laced down on the mattress in front of the glass sliding door.  
An annoying Ad popped up stressing me out leaving a spot with tight pressure. ‘Sweater weather’ started to calm me down and I decided that after it finished that I would take Rocky out for a walk since I can tell that we both need to get away even if it’s just for a bit.   
As soon as the song stops I’m approached by Sofia who wanted me to type in the WiFi password which was a first for her. As I typed it in I noticed black smudge covering her lips then my eyes are directed towards her arm. She had drawn poorly made flowers in her arm that looked like hearts with steams along with one yellow flower made the same way. I advised her to was off her face before our mom came back and yelled at her for drawing in herself. After she finished I handed her the iPad and left to put in my shoes. 

‘Where is it!’ 5 minutes before times up. A small brown haired women scurried through her kitchen cabinets looking for the bottle of ibuprofen she stashed away. 4 minutes. She knocks over a potted plant, spilling all over the place, with her gray jacket that hung over her hips. 3 minutes. She found the bottle above the stove pushed all the way to the back. 2 minutes. She could barely reached it but still managed to grab it. 1 minute. As she fumbled with the cap she walked into her cats water bowl. Less than a minute. Just as she removed the cap she snatched the glass of water and was about to throw all of the pills into her mouth before a soft but firm hand from behind gripped her arm keeping the bottle away. She froze. She didn’t hear him come in this time. She can feel someone cradle her from behind. A tall man. His head was just slightly behind her ear. One hand was wrapped around her waist while the other brought her own hand to her side causing her to spill the white colored pills. “Why do you do this, Thana? You know I won’t let you go.” A soft sad sigh brushed the hair that covered her ears. The young women was very sensitive and to tense up. She knew she was in trouble but what was unnerving for her was how close he was. “You know I should tell you boss about this, you know how he gets...but at this point you’ve done this enough times that I’m pretty sure he’s unfazed.” The white haired man released her and went to pick up the knocked over plant. “If you could be a little more careful with your surroundings it’d be a little easier for me.” After he swept up the excess dirt and washed his hands he leaned back on their kitchen counter glaring at Thana in wait of a response. Thana had no shame or guilt when it came to her actions and she saw no problem with it, she was stubborn as she was determined which not many people can put up with. The tall man grew frustrated when he saw her standing there, not giving a shit. Countless times had he stopped her, ever since they first met. Whether it was on accident or on purpose he was the one to always save her. Minutes had pasted and neither of the two had said a word. Thana’s cat, Ramen, rubbed her long cream white hair against Thana’s bare legs. She wined at her owner begging for attention. Her face was completely black and with her bottom lip being white made it looked like a mask. Her big blue eyes went back and forward between the two before retreating back to her box. A quiet sigh left the man as he removed the blue tie and combed his fingers through his ashy white hair. It was a long day and he was tired, he had gone to work earlier, he had a meeting with the board. He left for his room not saying another word. She was alone. She had nothing to do so she also went to her room and changed into a white tank top and gray shorts. Laying on her navy blue comforter she messaged her best friend, Lena. 

Thana-‘I’m bored, do you wanna go out to drink?’ 

Lena-‘Sure! Why?’

Thana-‘do I need a reason’

Lena-‘you usually drink whenever you have a run in with Luce’

Thana-‘I don’t really want to explain but yeah’

Lena-‘you can’t drink away your problems’

Thana-‘you have your coping skills and I have mine’

Lena-‘drinking isn’t a good coping skill...’

Thana-‘and neither is smoking but you still do it anyways. So are we going out?’

Lena-‘yeah, fine. But this time you’re not going over your limit’

They were out for hours. Both of them were wasted and doing their own thing. Thana was sitting on top of a young man, no older than 25, and Lena was dancing with a few people somewhere on the dance floor. The man’s name was Conner, he worked at a large business some where south of the bar. He had descent looks and an excellent body. He wore an white unbutton dress shirt and black pants, he looked very professional. Thana played with is dark brown hair admiring his looks and charm. Thana was wearing a tight dark royal purple strapless dress, it barely reached midway on her thigh. He had one arm over her shoulders and the other caressed her face. The two flirted, drank, and talked about the people they’ve slept with. After a while Conner, who only was only a little drunk, asked for Thana’s number. She agreed and gave him her phone while she ordered more beer. He returned the phone and the two went to the dance floor. While dancing Connor made a move and placed his hands on her hips. Thana didn’t back away or even react to his advances. Sometime later. With her back to his chest, the blinding lights, and music. Connor wrapped his arm completely around Thana’s torso and moved her face to plant a kiss on her lips. The purple gloss tinted his own. Thana turned around so it would be easier for both of them. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and moved it around, just by tasting her saliva he could tell that she was wasted. He didn’t really care and continued, to him it’d only be easier. She playfully started to rub her hands against it well kept body. If it hadn’t been for the now sober Lena, Connor may have taken Thana to a secluded area. ”Thana, lets go” Lena eyed the man who had his arms around her friend and grabbed Thana by the wrist. “Awww buuttt I wanna stay~” Thana trudged behind as her friend lead her to the exit but before they were out she was stopped by Connor. He grabbed Thana by the arm and pulled her back from her friend. “Who the fuck do you think you are!” Lena was defensive and concerned with how this stranger was holding her friend. “I’m just a bystander who is concerned with how-“ before he could say anything else he was cut off by Lena. “BULLSHIT! I know your kind. I’m her friend and I’m getting her back safely to her apartment before I call security.” Connor let go of Thana and the two girls rushed off.  
As they reached the front of Thana’s apartment complex she sent a text to Lucifer, Thana’s boyfriend, to come pick her up. Thana was out cold by the time Lucifer arrived. He apologize profoundly for taking a while as he was chasing down Ramen, who had his sock. He picked Thana up her thanked Lena for bringing her back and returned to their apartment. As he place her in bed he could smell a strong scent of booze coming off of her. Being the kind boyfriend he is he went to the local drug store and bought some pain killers for the hang over that Thana will undoubtedly have. He used the make up wipes she had on her vanity and wiped off the heavy make up. After he did his routine of cleaning up Thana he couldn’t help but feel angry and sad about their entire situation. Thana was too stubborn to see it but she’s not the only one whose being effective with her behavior. She doesn’t understand that he loves her and that every time she runs away gets drunk, or try anything like today he just wants to know why. Why she would want to throw her life away. Why she has acts the way she does. Why won’t she let him help her. Why won’t she talk to him... Tears tricked down his dark pale skin. He kissed her good night and left her alone.

The next morning Thana woke up with a terrible headache. She had a bit of a temperature and looked tired. As soon as she sat up she bolted out of the bathroom. She swung open the door and rushed to the toilet. She threw up for a while before Lucifer came in. Exchanging no words he kneeled beside her and held back her hair for her. After about 5 minutes later, when she felt better, he handed Thana two aspirin’s “for your head” he proceeded to give her a glass of water and left to cook breakfast. Thana took the pills and took a long hot shower. By the time she got out her headache died down a bit. She threw on some sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. She walked over to the kitchen’s island and sat down on the bar stool. “Listen I-“ Lucifer cut her off before she could apologize. “I called you in sick for today. You don’t have to work.” He reached for the top cabinet to the left of the stove and pulled out a white marble colored plate. He delicately plated breakfast for Thana. He put it in front of her with a glass of water. He took off the apron and put it in the pantry. “I’ve still got work today. I’ll be back around 6” then he left to get ready. Staring at her plate he had made for her she couldn’t help but feel selfish. He made two eggs with whole wheat toast and few strawberries on the side. It was her favorite dish to eat whenever she went out drinking. Her chest tightened. By the time she was almost done eating Lucifer made his way to the door. Just as he was stepping out Thana called out for him. “Lucie, I- uh...I’ll see you later?” Thana had lost courage and defaulted to a normal question. Knowing where she was coming from Lucifer gave her a smiled and left. After she finished the rest of her food she went to clear her plate but ended up tripping over Ramen. The plate went flying and shattered on the hard wood floor. Groaning, she grabbed the broom they kept beside the fridge and swept up the shattered fragments. While she was sweeping the pieces into the dustpan, she wasn’t being careful enough and ended up accidentally cutting her left palm. “Shit” she rushed over to the bathroom and ran her palm under water. After it stopped bleeding she examined her hand. “Damnit, that’s pretty big” the cut went from her thumb to her pinky. She applied antiseptic and patched up her hand. After she took the trash out to the dumpster she went out on the fire escape where Ramen loved to hangout. Looking around her cars of size and colors filled the streets. People walked alone, in groups, and even couples. They all seemed to have something. Thana didn’t know what that ‘something’ was but that ‘something’ was enough to make her jealous. She wanted that something everybody else had. Then maybe she could be a better person but not until she finds her ‘something’. She went to sit on the stairs and look at the clouds. Ramen jumped up on Thana’s lap. Thana slowly caressed Ramen’s head. She pushed her head into Thana’s good hand and started purring profoundly. A little while later her phone started ringing. By the time she reached her bedroom the caller left a voicemail. It was an unknown number. Playing it, the voice sounded similar “Hey cutie, it’s me Connor. You probably don’t remember but I decided to check up on you. Sad you left early, I had fun. You’ll text me back, alright. Ok I’ll be waiting for you-“ he sounded so confident it was a little bit intimidating. Thana had nothing else to do so she sent him a text.

Thana-‘hey’

After about 10 minutes he still hadn’t replied. Thana wasn’t patient so she sent him another message.

Thana-‘you’re Connor, right?’

6 minutes had passed by and the douche bag wasn’t even replying. He’s the one who told me to text him.

Thana-‘hey, if you’re gonna call me at least reply.’

Thana-‘I don’t really have a reason to talk with you at all so if you’re not going to reply drop my number.’

He still hadn’t replied. “Tsk- I hate it when people don’t reply.” Thana was half way into a Netflix episode when her phone buzzed.

Connor-‘oh, sorry I was in a meeting. Wasn’t paying attention to my phone.’

Connor-‘anyways how are you?

Thana-‘I’m fine, mind explaining how I know you?’

Connor-‘guess you don’t remember, typical.’

Connor-‘I bought you a drink, we danced, talked, basically everything anybody body else at a club would do.’

Thana-‘Ok, but why do you have my number?’

Connor-‘you were practically begging me for my number’

Thana-‘that doesn’t sound like me, you sure you’re not bull shitting me?’

Connor-‘well you were drunk of course it’s not going to sound like you.’

Connor-‘anyways do you want to hook up?’

Thana-‘uh, sorry if I didn’t tell you but I’ve got a boyfriend.’

Connor-‘you still haven’t given me an answer’

Thana-‘dude, I just told you I’m not single’

Connor-‘just answer the question’

Thana-‘No! I have a boyfriend and I’m not interested in hooking up with somebody I don’t know’

Connor-‘wow, such bullshit. Fine you have my number when you realize your mistake.’

“God, I might have just dodge a bullet.” Thana turned off her phone and continued watching Netflix. After finishing a season of criminal minds Thana fell fast asleep. She didn’t wake up until the familiar jingle of keys came from the door. Not wanting to get up or interact with Luce she laid back down on the couch and tried to fall back asleep. When Lucifer closed the door he was greeted by Ramen. The happy cat weaved through his feet as he made his way to the living room. He grabbed a soft clean blanket from the drier and wrapped it over Thana’s resting body. He sat down on the couch beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder and lost himself in thought. Brought back to reality by Ramen, who meowed for her water to be changed. As Lucifer got up he was alarmed by the bandages wrapped around her left hand. He bent down beside Thana and stared at her hand. He gave a sigh and went to fill the needs of their feline friend.   
The next morning Thana woke up to a yellow sticky note on her bedside that read...

‘I left for work early and won’t be back until late. There should be leftover pasta in the fridge’

“Strange, he never works late. Guess he’s wanting a promotion.” As she got up she tripped over Ramen for the second time and banged her head on the floor. “Ow...damn cat.”

“Something wrong?” Adrien asked, lowering his voice as to not draw attention. I shrugged him off and continued making my way to the corridor. He grabbed me by the shoulder and brought my attention towards him. “I’m just drunk and tired; I don’t really want to be apart of anything right now” my body tensed up and begged for me to run away. All I wanted was sleep and enough distance between me and Adrien, that’ll keep with other ladies out of my hair. He continued to observe me before I pulled myself away from his grip and made it down the last flight of stairs. Once more had Adrien stopped me, and being so close to my room, infuriated me. “Victor, are you truly ok?” His face had nothing but sincerity which only made my drunken state worse. I started to cry, about him, us, how this whole thing was ridiculous and heartbreaking to watch, “no, I’m not! Do see how they treat you. It’s ridiculous. They should know their place and I- we-“ my face grew red and my eyes grew puffy, when I’m drunk I tend to be more emotional which put everything in my name at risk. Caressing my face as tears flew heavily down my ruined face, he cooed at me as if I were a child; it was soothing, at least it eased my mind even if it were for just a moment. He brought me into a hug that I could only embrace. He was warm and smelled of vanilla, it was intoxicating, I quickly lost balance and collapsed with the prince in my arms. Before I could consider anything else, I passed out.

I was awoken by my maids ushering me outside. Apparently there was a challenge for the prince’s suitors, a floral challenge in the garden to be exact. Wearing a comfortable but nice blue suit with black accents, I made my way to the center of the hedge maze where the challenge was being held. The challenge required my participation, being the only one who decided a large part of their life on greenery, that I had not been notified. When I had arrived the remaining 15 ladies curtsied and the prince had greeted me as if I was important; it made me severely uncomfortable. It was explained that it was up to the ladies to make a bouquet of flowers that meant something, it was up to me to judge each of their submissions and point out their flaws. Each were given two maids that were instructed only to cut and carry the flowers, if they assisted with their opinion or interfere in any other way it would result in immediate disqualification. With the struck of a bell the competition began. The ladies rushed over to the tables to where the books laid, they contained information such as the meaning behind a certain floral, what each one could do, and so forth. After all the ladies and maids had left and with the guards on the outskirts of maze it was only me and prince Adrien. He walked up to me with confidence I envied “are you any better today?” He gave me a smile that only I could see, it gave me a warm bubbly feeling. “Yes, I do think so but I can’t seem to recall anything before the violins” a confused expression befell Adrien’s face “how do you mean? Had you not start drinking only after the queens speech.” I strained, trying to remember what had happened, but nothing came to mind. After a few more questions from the prince, I felt terribly woozy and had a terrible headache, but passed it off as a common hangover. “It comes to mind that I only had a glass of wine that was given to me by lady Victoria. I am usually able to drink a few more” I try and replay the entire night. 

When I entered the room there was a band playing music for room. I had said my greetings and welcomed the guests before I was interrupted by Lady Tarah who asked for my hand in the next dance, in which I agreed. I recalled her being a lovely dancer and quite light on her feet. She swayed to the music as I struggled to compare; she looked like she was enjoying herself for the first time since she arrived. Her beautiful brown hair was kept in a tight bun which only complemented her long navy blue dress. Unlike most of the other ladies she always wore and used the bare minimum, making encounters much more pleasant. After a few more song she had me promise to save her a dance for next time, in which I happily agree. But sadly I couldn’t catch my breath before being whisked away by many other ladies. Almost an hour had pasted and I was parched but before I could tend to my needs the queen was giving her speech. After a little while longer I had finally made my way to the refreshment table before being offered a glass of wine by Lady Vanessa. She wore an off shoulder navy blue dress that had many frills and a long tail. The color was brighter than the dress lady Tarah had. Her blond hair was flowing every where with only a simple pearl head dress to keep it in place. She was acting friendly towards me and I did not pass down on kind gesture. It was a little sour but I ignored the fact and carried on talking with her. 

“that’d be nice, didn’t you say you had a little boy around Linus’s age?” The lady spoke louder than most people “yeah and one that’s you’re age” she gestured at Laurie. Still confused on what they were talking about Laurie tried to play it off   
“oh um really, what’s their name?” Laurie tried to straighten out her clothes as the lady spoke.  
“Kyle, why don’t you go meet him before dinner. We’re the big green house, 1002.” Mom looked at Laurie with the common ‘do as you’re told face’ and with that Laurie grabbed Linus by the hand and walked over a few houses to 1002.   
When they reach the house Laurie knocked at the brown door. After waiting a minute or more some one answered the door. A tall slender curly red headed man answered the door, he was wearing nothing but a towel, still dripping wet. It was obvious he attention was else where“-no dad I don’t know where it’s at-” Laurie was quick to look the other way. Funny enough this wasn’t the first time a half naked man was at the door. When the red head directed his attention to the door before he quickly shut it realizing who was there and rushed up the stairs. Yelling from above “Ike answer the door!”. This time a smaller black headed kid answered the door, he couldn’t have been older than 9. “Who are you?” Laurie felt a little weird towering over the kid so she bent over a bit. “Hi I’m Laurie, your mom told me to come over” the kid looked a lot different from the man before and definitely didn’t look like the previous lady “ok, I’ll get my dad” the little boy escorted the two to his dad who was in the kitchen making food. “Dad, mom sent some people over again” a kind looking man with a pink cap looked over “oh you must be the new neighbors, I’ll get Kyle to come down” he took off his oven mitts and walked over to the stairs. “Kyle we have some guest” no replied. “Kyle your mom sent over some guests” this time a voice that was growing louder answered “hang on I’m getting changed.” The man turned back to Laurie and spoke “hi I don’t know if my wife told you my name already but I’m Gerald, if your not comfortable saying my name than you can call me mr. Broflovski.” Mr Broflovski went back to kitchen.   
Linus was still clinging tightly onto my shirt. “Hey Ike, this is my little brother Linus. He’s a little older but I think you two could get along” Ike looked over at Linus and gave a weird look “what wrong with his face?” Linus felt hurt by that comment and buried his face into Laurie’s leg. “It’s a from a bike accident” Ike was a little too young to know that Linus was bullied. After half an hour the two boys became acquainted and ran off to play cowboys. Laurie sat in the couch scrolling through her photos before a rude spider dropped down from the ceiling onto Laurie’s phone. Laurie was deathly afraid of spiders and threw her phone across the room desperately looking for a shoe or a book. Then out of nowhere Kyle appears and drops a dictionary on top of the spider which was still on top of Laurie’s phone. “Hey jackass that’s my phone!” Laurie rush over and push the book of her phone and walked over to Kyle. “Yeah, well it was either the book or a shoe. Honestly with the way you were freaking out you should be thanking me not-“ Kyle lost his train of thought when Laurie wiped the spider guts in Kyle’s white T-shirt. “Hey, what are you doing?!” Kyle stepped back and looked at the black smudge on his shirt. “I just washed this” he whined. “Toughen up, it’s just some guts” Kyle gave a malicious glare before he started making his way back upstairs 

Misread signs 

————————————————(1:24)—————————————  
Jerk-Babe answer me

Jerk-Baby answer me, please?

Jerk-Babe I’m sorry it didn’t mean anything 

Jerk-Jesus Christ, Erica answer me!

Erica-there’s a reason I’m not answering Phil, leave me alone

Jerk-what, so you can run off with other guys?

Erica-No Phil, I’m in class and I haven’t ‘run off with other guys’

Jerk-sure and what about Jack then? I know what you two do

Erica-no Phil, you don’t. Me and Jack are project partners, we hardly know each other.

Erica-and I thought I told you not to talk to me anymore, you cheated and I’d rather you stop texting me

Jerk-I just told you it meant nothing!

Erica-Phil, I’ve been with you long enough to see your through your bullshit, I don’t have the time of day to talk to you

Erica-ok now seriously I’ve got to pay attention in class

Jerk-I can’t believe I thought you were cute

Jerk-Vanessa was right about you, you’re just a two timer 

Jerk-It might be best we broke up

Jerk-Erica?

Jerk-ERICA!

Jerk-DAMN IT ERICA ANSWER ME!!

Jerk-answer me or we’re done!

Jerk-baby please?

Jerk-fine have it your way you racist bitch!  
————————————————————————————————

‘My god this asshole won’t leave me alone’ Erica tugged at her hair in frustration pulling out in a few hazel strands and letting flout to the floor, the boring lecture in Mr.Walsh’s class didn’t help her irritation. Looking around the room she was deathly bored, she ripped out a page from her note book and quickly scribbled a message for the quiet kid that sat two rows in front of her. Each row of seating was escalated by a step and there were stairs to get to your assigned seat, there are 6 rows and about 8 desks placed on each section. Looking over the badly written note and nodding approval Erica balled the paper into a ball and threw it when Mr.Walsh was looking the other way. It hit the poor kid in the back of their head causing them to give a quick and violent twitch; looking around in confusion as they tried to find out which direction it came from. As they were looking in each section first A, then C, and then B. Erica gave a friendly wave as to flag for the students attention. They returned it with a slightly confused smile, they didn’t have many friends but they had a reputation of being a really nice, genuine person. Erica motioned for them to read the paper, it took awhile of weird hand gestures but in the end they got the idea. It read...  
‘Do you have anything planned after school, it’d be nice to hang out or get some coffee.  
Here’s my phone number if you want to plan something’

They gave a little smile and pulled out their phone.————————————————(1:47)—————————————  
Unknown-hi?

Erica-Yay you responded!

Unknown-yeah it sounds like fun

Erica-Ok cool, uh what’s your name? Sorry I don’t know it

Unknown-oh yeah no problem I’m Kris

Erica-nice name, I’m Erica

Kris-so what do you wanna do after school? I’m down with getting coffee

Erica-Yeah that sound nice, do wanna go anywhere else after that?

Kris- how about we go some place, we’ll decided later, but first get some coffee?

Erica-sounds good to me

Kris-ok cool, which class do you have after Walsh?

Erica-I’ve got to work at the library then I’ve got student body, how about you?

Kris-oh nice I work the green house garden shift then science with Mr.Gonzalez

Kris-Either way if we could meet in the front of main entrance, I’ve got some filled out paperwork I’ve got to drop off.

Erica-sure that’s fine 

Kris-ok sweet well I’ll talk to you then   
————————————————————————————————

Erica’s face flushed at the genuine happiness radiating off of Kris, for some reason she found this adorable. The cute tiny figure started combining their fingers through their short curly hair. The way their fingers ran through, first starting at the top of their basically black roots and then gracefully moving it’s way down to the bottom near the bubble gum pink strands that blended so beautifully, was mesmerizing. A peculiar thing about Kris is that no one knows their gender but I don’t think many ask, they’ve got too much of a small figure for them to be boy but lack enough femininity to not be considered a girl. It’s this constant back and forward argument on deciding who they are, they’ve been referred as both pronouns and non at all but Kris never seems bothered about it, they just keep smiling and living with it, makes me wonder what they consider themselves as male, female or neither. I guess it doesn’t really matter Kris is just a nice person in general whether they’ve got a gender or not. The class ended with mr. Walsh reminding students to read the papers assigned and to write down questions while the swarms of students scrambled to gather their things and rush off to the next class.   
Working in the library wasn’t too bad except for the occasional graffitied book, which ended up with too much paperwork, but either wise it was just shelving books and working the desk. The library was twice the size of an average gym, it was two stories high and it had large towering book selfs that required a ladder to reach the top. It’s very intimating job but the pay is higher than the other jobs. Today was Erica’s turn to shelve the recently returned books. Pushing the overflowing cart into the aisles of books, she gave small sigh and began her job.   
After what feels like a long time Erica glanced at the clock, it was 20 minutes before work ended and she’d already shelved enough books to fill out her daily quota so she decided to go to the bakery that was about 5 minutes away from the library.   
As she stood in line she wondered if she should pay Kris a visit...

At the bakery Erica, stood third in line, and had to make a tough discussion between a cinnamon roll and a chocolate fudge cookie dough cake pop. Weighing out the pro’s and con’s of each were like picking between a nice relaxing nap or bingeing Netflix. It was a tough choice but Erica decided on a chocolate fudge cookie dough cake pop. What made her chose this over the freshly baked cinnamon bun was that a cinnamon roll must have a nice hot drink to go along with it to feel truly sadicfying. Finally it was her turn, with confidence she placed her order and waited for the cashier to react.  
The cashier glanced over at a man who just walked out of the store then back at Erica “Um I’m sorry but that man in front of you just bought out our entire stock of cake pops. Would you like anything else?”  
Frowning Erica ordered the cinnamon roll and a camomile tea with a few drops of honey.   
As she exited the shop she continued debating on seeing Kris. Erica had just personally met them and didn’t want to be over bearing so she decided to go back to the library and read a book while she munched at her delectables. Luckily when Erica arrived she still had a good 10 minutes before she had to go to the student body meeting. She had no time to find a good book so she decided to go through some notifications on her phone. She had 5 notifications on social media, 3 unread text messages, and 2 emails. Going through her social media 2 out 5 notifications were caused by Phil, her ex-boyfriend, unfollowing and blocking her instagram. The other 3 were posts from people she was following which reminded her to make a mental note to ask Kris for their social. One text message was from Erica’s mom reminding her to do the dishes when she gets home an the others were from Phil which she didn’t bother to read. Reading the remaining emails one was spam while the other was a student body cancellation notice. Apparently most of all the student body had gotten very sick and weren’t able to come to school, which freed up about 2 weeks.

As she worked on her story the soft pitter patter of the rain entered through the window bringing her back into reality. The rain was always a sound that she adored and would do just about anything to hear it in person whether that meant to stand out in the open or walk a couple of hours just to catch a few moments of the intoxicating smell and sound. As Graciela checked the clock she noticed it was already 11:10 at night, she could her the sounds of her fathers snores and the Latino music that played softly in the background. Her fathers heritage was huge part of his life and made sure that every second he could it would be a part of his children. Graciela stretched her aching back ,hearing a few small cracks; looked over to see her sisters filthy deserted bed. Not even a week after Grace cleaned it her sister had 2 empty bags of popcorn, multiple stuffed animals, and an entire weeks worth of clothes piled on and near her bed. Infuriating. Honestly she wanted a clean living space but each attempted only lead to others messing it up. There were a few shouts from out side her window. Sounded like an argument between a women and a man. Graciela was curious about the dispute but it sounded ugly and the last thing she needed were for the two to spot her. Her instincts were telling her to silently close the window, for the sound was drawing near, but the dominating curiosity told her otherwise. Checking out the window she couldn’t see where the sound was coming from but it stopped after a while, not spotting the source she wrote it off as a figment of imagination, as she went to sit back down. A blood curdling scream came from right under the window and a shattering sound soon followed. At times like these she was glad the dingy apartment was on the second floor. Panic flooded through her paralyzing every sensible thought that told her to grab her fathers baseball bat and wake him up. She stood barely a few feet away from the window when she decided to try and close it. She ducked under the window as to not show her face to who ever might be outside and quickly shut the window. It took her a while but she decided against taking action, she didn’t want herself involved in any way and already had far to much going on with school and her parents. Walking back over to the old mattress she went and laid down. She couldn’t fall asleep after the terrifying scream she heard. By the time the morning sun rose Graciela was still refusing to give into the blissful release of sleep, she may be the only one who had any idea of what happened last night. The stress gave her a terrible headache 

[this is a red string AU, in this AU you can’t see your red string until you’re 15. If your soulmate is dead then your red string will turn gray and be cut short and a little holographic notice will hover over your left ring finger and will tell you how, when, where, and why your soulmate died. You can only see somebody else’s string if they want to show it off.]

Readers POV  
The date’s March 15 one day away from my birthday. Mom’s making a big fuss about it and dad’s away for the week.

While at the party things for Laurie got boring and stressful. Drunk idiots flooded the first floor, leaving no room to relax. The smell of weed trickled out of the basement that gave her a terrible head. Trying to find peace Laurie fled upstairs to find a room or something that she could use to escape the madness. Sadly all the rooms were taken by couples. The only room no one was in was the master bedroom but the door was locked. Remembering that there was a random key in the basement, she quickly went to grab it. After dodging half of the drunk and stoned high schoolers she finally made it back to the door only to find Stan picking at the lock. Laurie didn’t really know Stan that well but she remembered seeing him in a few of her classes. Clearing her throat she startled Stan, he his is head on the doorknob and rubbed at his head as he got up.   
“Oh, thank god. I thought you were Clyde. Anyways what are you doing here?” Stan tried to hid the bottles of beer behind him but ended up tripped over them instead, causing a few to roll away.   
“Nothing much really, just needed space. What are you doing here? I thought you came with Wendy” Stan retrieved the stray bottles and fixed his hat. “Er, she left a while ago, sometime when they broke out the weed. If your plan was to get into the room then best of luck; that’s a stubborn door” Laurie dug through her maroon pockets and pulled out a key “found it in the basement, Clyde must have lost it” Laurie walked over the the door and Stan stood aside. The key took a bit more effort than it should have but she was still able to pry the door open.   
It was dark and the only light in the room was a bedside lamp. There was a glass sliding door that lead to the patio were there was a couple of plants, a small glass table and a lawn chair. Laurie walked over to the patio and took out her carton of cigarettes while Stan closed and locked the door behind them. Laurie offered a smoke to Stan but he refused deciding to stick with his beer; he sat in the lawn chair and opened a bottle. The moon was bright enough for the two to see clearly. Taking a few puffs from her cigarette Laurie wondered why Stan, a well known popular kid at school, would be hiding in a master bed room. “So, why are you here drinking with a girl you barley know instead with everybody else down stairs” Laurie was leaning against the wooden railing staring off at many trees. Stan didn’t answer for a while but the silence got to him. “I have an alcohol problem. Kyle doesn’t like it when I drink neither does Wendy. I don’t really need either of them hovering over me right now” Laurie looked over surprised that mr popular opened up with her. “But neither of them are here, how would the know?” Clearly irradiated by the question Stan chugged down the rest of the bottle “I don’t fucking know, somebody’s a snitch though because the next day I’m always being lectured by Kyle or Wendy about my problem” he tossed the bottle aside and opened up a new one, taking a long swig from it “how about you? People seem to like you but you’re here smoking with a drunk guy”   
Laurie pushed her hair behind her ear and looked away “I don’t really need people knowing how much I smoke or knowing at all. It’s also a long explanation and you’d probably black out by the time I’m midway through” she smudged out the butt of the cigarette and took out another one. “Shit, I’m running low” Stan looked over at her and took notice at the way she stared at the trees. It was a blank expression almost as if she was staring off into space, cold, dark, empty, void. “So tell me, why did you move to South Park. We don’t get many new people around her so you’re like an endangered animal; everybody is going to want to get their fucking hands on you” giggle at his metaphor she had to think about his question. “To be honest I’m not sure why I moved to South Park. There’s a lot of reasons but not any good enough to up and leave. I literally only got a few days notice”   
Stans speech was a little slurred but he wasn’t that drunk “what were some of those reasons?”   
“well for one I was going to be expelled because of my behavior, uh, my grandma died and left her house to us, most of my mom‘s family is in a South Park, my little brother was being bullied, and because my mom started noticing I was developing a nicotine addiction” now that she was listing out reasons Laurie saw how bad it really sounded. “Jesus Christ, never took you for that kind of person” Stan rubbed the back of his neck and popped the cap off of another beer. “Sounds like you’ve got a lot of shit going on, you might need this more than me” Stan offers the newly open drink to Laurie, she hesitated but took it anyway. She sat on the floor and lended her weight against the splintering rails. And there they sat silenced while the rest of the party roared excitement. Both Stan and Laurie enjoyed the wordless company they shared and for the rest of the night they sat together drinking beer, and gazing at the stars, knowing that their not the only kid in South Park with problems beyond them. 

Stan and Laurie were violently woken up by the sound of Clyde’s shrieking. The tall brown haired guy stormed over to scold the two. They ended up passing out earlier in the morning which, was not ideal since they weren’t exactly allowed to be in this room. “Did you two seriously fuck in my parents bedroom! Couldn’t you do it anywhere else!” He started picking up the bottles that littered the patio floor, apparently Laurie moved closer to be right beside Stan while they were drunk and had no memory earlier than them stargazing, so anything could have happened. “Chill man, we didn’t do anything just got drunk is all” Stan stood up from the lawn chair and stretched out his aching body. He still looked good even though he went through multiple cans of beer, the only thing incriminating was the strong smell of booze oozing off him. Laurie got up only to fall back down, her head hurt like hell, it had been the first time she drank beer. Not anything like the liquor she was used too. “See she’s fucking wasted and so were you” Clyde lightly shoved Stan to get his point through “you wouldn’t know if you fucked or not”. It was too early for Stan to handle Clyde’s accusations. He walked passed Clyde and towards the door “I’m taking a shower, mind putting out some clothes?” Clyde glared with a pissed off look but he couldn’t do anything, even if they did it wouldn’t change anything “fine but you’re going to help me clean.” Stan nodded and left to shower. Still on the floor Laurie struggled to get back up. Her head was screaming in pain. She rubbed her temples but it didn’t help. Clyde extended his hand to Laurie which she took. He offered her some ibuprofen to help this the hangover. He when into the bedside table and took out a bottle and gave her two white pills. He ran downstairs, came back up with a glass of water and handed it to Laurie who sat on the bed. “Hey, sorry if Stan did anything you while you were drunk. It’s not like him but I wouldn’t put it past him” Laurie took the pills and chugged the water. She had terrible morning breath and her body was sore. “No I think we were to sad to do anything let alone have sex. All we did was have a smoke, drink and stare at nothing until we passed out” trying to regain her balance she went to grab her lighter that was on the glass table. “Do you have any spare clothes I could use. I think I should also shower before I do anything else.” Clyde went to his room and came back with a medium sized gray hoodie and small brown shorts. “The hoodie might be a little big on you but the shorts are from my older sister when she was in middle school so they should fit” taking the clothes she went downstairs and showered. It was nice and warm it helped with her headache. By the time she got out Stan and Clyde were cleaning the downstairs. Laurie went into the fridge and made some eggs and toast. Eggs and avocado toast were known to help recover from hangovers and it just so happened that was all there really was to make. When the boys were done upstairs Laurie had already plated most of the food. She laid it out on the table and went to clean the dishes she used. “Oh, sweet.” Clyde ran to a plate and started ripping through the food in front of him. Stan along with Laurie had started eating at a moderate pace unlike Clyde. After a few hours they were able to clean up all of the garbage and most of the smell of weed. Sadly cinnamon and candles can only do so much when it came to covering up smells. The group laid scattered all around the living room exhausted from the intense cleaning. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move” Clyde was hanging over the sofa dripping in sweat. As Stan was threw himself against a chair Laurie collapsed onto the floor. Everybody was sore. The smelled of sweat, mixed with the cinnamon and the humidity was hellish. Laurie’s phone was ringing but she let it go to voicemail. The caller was persistent and called about four more times before Clyde grabbed her phone and read off “V, Who’s that?” It took a second before the name clicked but it had Laurie scrambling towards Clyde and cussing under her breath before she grabbed ahold of the phone. Pressing answer she held her breath as the boys peered over at their distressed classmate. Laurie’s voice was weak and cowardly as she spoke. “Oh, hi Va-“ a pissed off high pitched voice interrupted Laurie before she could say anything else “do you know how many times I tried to call you! Almost seven times, Laurie! That’s seven times too much! My time is money. Do you know how many other people I could’ve gotten my fix from? Do you?!”   
“I-“  
“Of cause you don’t...honestly if you weren’t my friend I would have replaced you in a heartbeat...Jesus, say something!” The lady’s voice was loud enough for the boys to hear every word she said and the growing look of fear on Laurie’s face only made their speculation worse. “I’m sorry Vanessa I was-“ interrupted again the voice was much angrier and louder than she was “what did I say about calling me by my name?!” A long pause followed after, waiting for an answer 

Falling asleep I find myself standing in the middle of a dimly lit street from my childhood. It’s hard to make anything out with the mist that surrounded me, but everything is worn out. There are no sounds, cars, or any sign of life. Examining myself I was wearing a white collared shirt with a black vest and tie. On the vest there was a handkerchief tucked into my left chest pocket, there is a little rose with thorns embroidered in one of the corners. I was also wearing black formal pants and shoes. As I reach to inspect the handkerchief closer, I unfold it and can bearly make out the messily made words ‘don’t run’. A quick exhale from my right ear sent shivers down my spine. I dropped the handkerchief and ran. The further I ran the more my body grew heavy, the houses moved at a faster pace than me. Everything be came a blur and a voice that echoed in my head repeated “you should have listened” it was a low but frail sound. Finally after what felt like hours, my body grew so heavy that I collapsed onto the asphalt road. The houses kept going at a speed that strained my eyes, the ground beneath me was hard and felt like needles piecing through my skin. The voice grew louder and louder each time more violent and stronger than the last. It hurt. Scrambling onto my hands and knees, I felt like something was near. Slowly crawling away trying to flee the ominous presence. My breath grew short and shallow, my lungs were tight. I found myself coughing violently and forcefully as if I were trying to get something out. Vomiting blood, I gasped for what little breath I had left. Losing sight. I lost all strength. Powerless, helpless, I laid on my stomach desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. I could feel myself losing contact with my body, everything grew numb. A tall creature appeared from the mist, drawing closer I could see it clearly. The creature looked humanoid, it’s body seemed to be in its earlier 20s. It wore a black T-shirt and black ripped jeans. It’s hair a tamed brown mess. While the creature had eyes that glowed an ominous green, it had long pointy elf ears with small black plugs. My eyes involuntarily closed, my head filled with fog I couldn’t think. Before I knew my small body was pinned up on a light post by the neck. I was slightly lifted off of the ground. The creature who was pinning me just stared with a smirk, it was enjoying itself. Tears in the corner of my eye formed as I tried to beg for my life but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. The creature gave a demonic chuckled, oddly enough it sounded like his voice was glitching. The whites in its eyes were consumed by black. His teeth sharp as a predators. “Poor thing, you should hav’ listened to the warnin’” it’s voice was deep and rough it sounded like a growl that enchanted my ears. “It’s sad ya could hav’ been so much more fun to play with” from the creatures elbow to his hand, turned a pitch black. Its fingers became razor sharp, threatening to take my life. It squeezed hard enough for blood droplets to form under the creature fingers “Next time we’ll play a littla longer,” it leaned in close to my shoulder and his teeth slightly pierced my skin. It hurt. It stung. It felt like my blood was on fire. I tried screaming, nothing. I struggled underneath his strong grip. I kicked it on torso but it barely flinched. The creature threw me to the floor and before I could attempt to it’s feet met my back. Keeping me to the ground. Coming closer to my face there was a bleeding scrap under my left eye. The creature licked my left ear, making me feel vanrabul . A violent shiver rushed through me. It whispered into my ear I could just bearly hear “You’re never gonna lose me” it gave a villainous grin before everything faded to black

I snapped my eyes open, breaking into a cold sweat, I was still in my bed sadly at home. I balled up against the wall, trying to regain my senses. I hadn’t had a nightmare since I was a child. It was scarier than I had remembered. As I stood up to get a glass of water my left shoulder felt sore and sticky. I when to touch it but it stung upon contact. Rushing to the bathroom I nearly tripped over my dogs. My hair is a knotted mess and my face goes pale as I see my blood soaked shirt. I quickly removed it and throw it aside. There are fang marks on my shoulder where it stung and my skin was pierced a few times on the side my neck. They were the same markings from my dream. I started hyperventilating at the nightmarish wounds. After a while of just staring at them I decided to clean and cover them up before my roommate wakes up and walks in on me. By the time I was done it was already 5 in the morning, 15 minutes before I should’ve gotten up. I had class today so I got ready for the rest of my day. I wore a red hoodie with Ohio states printed on the front and black comfortable pants. My short pastel pink hair was curly as ever but I took note that the pink dye was starting to fade. You could barely see my brown roots coming in.

While mr. Richard, the violent boss of the entire industry, viewed the profile Winnie took the risk of interjecting with some information that wasn’t technically in the file. “He’s also quiet and submissive, which is why I placed him on the top of your list. He has the body and many of the traits that are required and is two years younger than most of the kids we have. It’ll be easier to influence him than-“ mr.Richard held up his hand silencing his faithful secretary. “I’ll be the judge of that, but do place his file in the waiting list...If what you say is true mr. Hernandez and this boy turns out to be as valuable as you’re leading him on to be then your looking at being promoted to the top.” Handing the file back to Winnie, he watched as his beaming secretary practically skip outside of the room, he continuing to look at the other files they had on other children, they didn’t quite compare to the first file. He needed kids that were loyal and strong with a backstory bad enough that they’d have nothing to leave for. 

As the Lane family was coming close to their home Laurie made note that most of the houses looked and probably are alike. Her little brother Linus was fast asleep on her shoulder evading any personal space for the past hour. His face was very sweet and innocent and while Linus and Laurie got along well he did have a tendency to forget her boundaries. A lot of kids were outside playing, it was a little but strange since the family was coming from New Jersey.

Finally after 3 painful days of tight spaces and nonexistent entertainment, they finally arrived. Charlie was the first to get out, he grumbled some curse words as he stretched all 6ft of him . Laurie gently nudged Linus awake. Still half asleep he uttered something about the candy man, that was a constant dream he has, and rubbed his eyes into focus. As he took in the surroundings he bolted into the house. Laurie was the last one to get out. As she stretched she looked behind her, and to her surprise, a bunch of unnoticed kids were gawking at the entire family as if they were animals. It felt awkward and so Laurie gave a little awkward wave. All that really did was draw their attention to her clothes. It took her a second to realize that it was freezing. There was a good amount of snow outside; Laurie’s shoes got soaked. She decided that it was best to get inside with the rest of her family before she lost a toe.   
Inside the house was just like Laurie remembered it to be, or what she could remember. It’s been 7 years since they’ve last here. 

When you walk through the door the entire house will be covered head to toe with floral wall paper and ugly white trimming. You’re greeted with a big ripped brown couch, hung on the walls above it are antique looking cat pictures. To your left side you’ll se a big old TV from when your mom was still a toddler. As you walk in a little bit more there’ll be stairs that lead to the bedrooms to your right and under those stairs will be the door to the basement. To your left there’ll be a big wooden table with its legs clawed up from the constant years of cat abuse. Straight ahead will be the kitchen. It’ll have a black and white checkered pattern on the floor. At the end of the wall there’ll be a large glass sliding door that’ll lead to the big backyard which has a tree house. If you were to try and go through the door you’ll come to see that it won’t be easy. The door hasn’t been used for over a decade and the hinges have gone bad, you’ll have to convince your dad to fix it. Upstairs there’ll be four rooms the master bed room which is in the right end of the hall way, a guest room which is on the right next to the masters, and an small extra room which is closest to the bathroom, to the left, at the end of the hall.   
If you were to go down stairs you’d walk down to a large room that lead to three other rooms the small laundry room, a full bathroom, and another bedroom. Under the stairs there’d be a large wall with a small door you’d just bearly be able to go through, it requires a key to unlock. The stairs are very wide and elongated so there must be a good amount of space to hang out in.

Laurie remembers that her mom threatened if you claimed a room you won’t get it. So she waited in the living room for her mom to call everybody into the living room. Half an hour later it was time to decide who slept where. Charlie was the first to chime in, claimed the down stairs. Mom was scolding Charlie for forgetting and told him that he wouldn’t have gotten that room anyways. It was obvious that mom and dad were to get the master bedroom and mom put Charlie right next door in the guest bedroom. They put Linus in the small extra room because he’s the youngest and might have to use the bathroom at night. And with the power of elimination Laurie got the down stairs. Laurie celebrated a little too early before hearing her mom interject “ but that means you’re on laundry duty”. Groaning a bit Laurie decided to checkout her new room.   
It was really big and spacious, though there where a lot of creepy antique cat pictures that had to be taken down right away and there was that lingering smell of moths and old ladies, it was a little nauseating. When Laurie jump on her bed it absorbed her impact. Giving in to the bed that felt like quick sand she pulled out her phone to check the service, only one bar. Giving a little sigh Laurie played on her phone until about an hour later, she heard a little knock at the door. Literary nobody in Laurie’s family knocks but Linus, which Laurie is very thankful for. “Yeah, come in” Laurie attempted getting up but the bed restrained her movements. Her little brother came in the room and tried to jump on the bed but ended up only making it half way. “So, whatcha need?” Linus wasn’t really paying attention “oh...um yeah I’m hungry, can you help me” giggling at the variability Linus was displaying she helped him up the bed. “Ok so where’s mom?” Now that they both were on the same bed Linus could put more thought in his answers. “Mom’s talking to the neighbors and dad’s at the hardware store since Charlie broke the bathroom door, OoOoo can we get pizza!” Linus wore the cutest faces when he got excited about anything, and when he did get excited it was almost second nature for Laurie to scruff up his hair. He’d always complain that she shouldn’t do that and that he was a big kid but in reality he loved it. “Maybe, I don’t have cell service right now but there might be something close by-“ before Laurie could say anything more Linus darted out of the room and up the stairs.   
When Laurie finally caught up to Linus he was already outside tripping on his feet. Mom was scolding Linus for not tying his shoes then turning back to a lady she was talking too. The lady wore a dark navy blue dress coat over a light pink collared shirt and she had on a raspberry pink skirt. She had wild red hair that she kept in a bee hive style, a large pointed nose and big golden hoop ear rings. She seemed nice and very chatty. Laurie walked over to her mom and asked if she could go around town and see if they had pizza or something, before she had time to respond the bee hive lady chimed in “oh I completely forgot, I wanted to invite you over to my house for dinner” Linus looked a little disappointed but he didn’t say anything out loud. Mom looked excited, it’d been a while since the last time she ate something that wasn’t fast food. “That’d be lovely, my husband will be coming a little bit late if that’s ok-” Linus went back inside and shut the door a little bit to loud disrupting the conversation between the two moms. Looking back at Laurie her mom told her to “change into some nicer clothes and help your brother” Laurie was quick to leave them and chase after Linus.   
After scanning the entire upstairs and downstairs Laurie went to Charlie’s room. Knocking as loudly as she could “-what do you want?” Charlie begrudgingly opened the door. “Mom says to get dressed in nice clothes, we’re heading over to a neighbors for dinner-” Charlie slammed the door before resuming his loud music.   
It was about 6 o’clock before Laurie’s mom called everybody down stairs. Linus was wearing a white collared shirt and black pants, his hair was still a mess but there wasn’t much to do about. Laurie was wearing an maroon dress that was barely above her knees with a jean jacket covering her shoulders. Charlie an the other hand was sloppy looking he had a gray beanie covering his greasy blond hair, ripped jeans and a black T-shirt that read nirvana with a yellow smiley face. “Charlie, I told you to dress nicely!” Her mother stressed when it came to first impressions. Charlie rolled his eyes and gave a groan before his mother ushered him upstairs and gave him a change of clothes. By the time we got to the Broflovski it was a quarter to 7. Laurie’s mom quickly gave use an idea who was who and how to act Before we even knocked on the door Mrs. Broflovski swung the door wide open and practically dragged us inside.  
It was a nice house, nothing much to say about, but it was similar to my new house. Except it was very green.


End file.
